He may not be him
by midnight kitten
Summary: He may not be him... he may not have the same qualities... but he is all she has...to live life, to move on and to survive it...i hate summaries...COMPLETE!One shot Dearka x Mir...


Midnight kitten: Hello! I am a writer!

Yzak: Thank you...(smiling sarcastically) for pointing out the obvious...

Dearka: Hey Midnight... can I... um...?

Midnight kitten: Every time you come here... you ask the same question! And every time I give you the same answer! NO!

Yzak: I told you, Mid won't change her mind about accepting dates from anyone, especially if that person is her "big sister's" love one...

Dearka: Somehow, I am starting to get annoyed by you two...

Midnight kitten and Yzak: I thought you have gotten used to it by now...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed or any of its characters! Although the other character is mine.

_**Flashback **_

_"What!?" a feminine voice yelled in disbelief_

_"I am sorry..." another apologized "But you really must come, not only as a guest, but also a friend..."_

_"Remi... I know how much this means to you but..." The brunette said as she pondered over the situation "Oh, all right..."_

_"Thank you Mir!" Remi said joyfully as she clasped her hands together_

_"But what should I wear? I mean this is an important event and—"_

_"Just wear something formal ok?" Remi asked kindly as she waved goodbye and walked to her red car. _

_"Ok, then... I'll see you tonight!"_

_**End of flashback**_

"..." A certain brunette who was sitting on a table sighed. Miriallia Haww came to the party of her best friend not knowing that HE would be invited too.

"I don't know how much more I could take!" Milly told herself out loud. She looked down at her midnight blue gown and started to smoothen it.

"Hey Milly?" a girl's voice sounded through the other side of the door.

"Come in"

"Milly? What are you doing here in the room? Everyone is downstairs having the time of their lives!"

"I just wanted to be alone for a while ok?" Milly asked sweetly as she saw a nod of approval from her best friend before she left.

The rain heavily poured from the sky since a while ago. A thick fog had covered the whole area, not much was seen from afar. The moon was shining, but very dimly. 'Tolle... why do you have to leave me like this...?' Mir thought to herself as she remembered her boyfriend's smile directed at her. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she recalled the pain of losing him...

A flash of lightning shot through the sky and was followed by a loud boom of thunder. All was dark. Mir stopped crying wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Remi!" The brunette called out to her friend as she made her way to the door, having the hardest time to accomplish.

Somewhere downstairs of Remi's house

"Oh my gosh! Milly!" Remi screamed a little as she realize her friend was still upstairs alone in the dark, she also knew how much fear can overrule her friend. With a candle she moved around the ground floor trying to search somebody to help her.

"Someone, help me..." The brunette pleaded softly to herself as she walked back to the bed and sat there, her knees up to her chest and her arms circled around it. Tears once again poured from her eyes. Yes, she was afraid of the dark... only a few people knew about that. Before, when the lights had gone out, Tolle would come in from the door any minute and cradle her in his arms, but now that he's gone, nobody would do that for her. Nobody would accompany her through her fear.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a night different from the others, it was raining heavily outside, and no car nor human would come out due to fears of accidents. The power had gone out and the orange head was cowering at one corner of her bedroom. She heard footsteps growing louder and louder. She shivered tremendously, 'it could be a robber or a murderer...' she thought._

_"Miriallia, are you here?" A male's voice spoke from the other side of the door. At once, the brunette felt safe as she realized who it was._

_"Tolle! Thank God you're here!" _Milly_ said gratefully as the door latched open._

_**End of flashback**_

Milly smiled as she remembered the memory of him, her fright had disappeared for a while, then suddenly it came back as footsteps was heard coming towards her, 'oh no! I forgot to close the door!' Milly recalled.

"Is anyone here?" A masculine voice said as he entered the room. His shoes creaked while he walked.

'Please don't let him find me!' Milly thought to herself as she brought her legs closer to her and started to shiver. The man had noticed a certain movement somewhere in the room, specifically on the bed. He moved closer and closer.

"Who are you?" Milly finally sounded, as she could not take the pressure anymore. "Are you here to help me? Please tell me that you are..."

"Milly..." The guy mentioned her name softly with a sigh of content. He moved towards her and sat beside her.

"Who are you?" Milly said frightfully

"A friend who wants to help you..." The guy explained gently

"..." Milly was quiet, she did not know the guy, but she knew that she could trust him. The sound of his voice assured her that it will be alright. 'That voice... I heard it before... it makes me feel safe, but I don't know why...' Milly thought as she was reminded of Tolle once again. It exactly like this, everything, a dark night, the footsteps, the feeling of safety and warmth. The only problem is that it was not Tolle who was with her but it was a different person. Suddenly, memories of Dearka flashed through her mind, she had to admit she had felt something for him, a feeling deeper than friendship but she never had the heart to tell him before he left. _'That voice...it sounded so familiar...like his voice...Dearka's voice' _She thought about the man beside her, it could be Dearka, but knowing him, he would have been in a room making out with some hot girl who he met in the party. He wouldn't come here anyway, she knew that he never thought of her before, especially when she tried to stab him. Milly cried softly, her moans made the person beside her know that it was time.

"Milly... don't cry" The voice spoke up "I want to help you"

"How can you help me?! I don't know what to say to you... heck, I don't even know you?!" Milly shot

"You know, I thought you would be a lot brighter!" The man spoke a little harshly which gave out everything the brunette needs to know.

"Dearka?" Milly acknowledged, her voice a little raspy from all the crying she had done.

"Finally..." Dearka pronounced.

"I thought that-" Miriallia Haww got cut of when Dearka had pressed his lips against hers gently. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You thought that I would be already in another room making out with another hot girl..." He finished her sentence as he broke away "How could I do that if I know that you are her alone and fearing the dark? I can't leave you like that, now can I?"

"..." Milly was speechless, still overcoming and realizing what had happened.

"Milly, I care about you... a lot more than you think... it would break my heart if I knew that I had left you here on your own, crying every tear, stuck in your own painful world..." Dearka explained, "I take your silence as a way of telling me that you don't like me..." Dearka said as he started to stand up

The brunette impulsively threw herself into his arms, buried her face in his chest and cried as she gripped on his shirt tightly

"Dearka" Milly whispered softly as she shook her head in his clothes. "Don't go..." Mir said

Dearka wrapped is arms around her and held her close to him.

"Promise, you'll be with me until the lights come back..." Mir said as her eyes started to close. Sleep finally swept in and took over the girl.

"If I'd go anywhere..." Dearka said as he kissed her head softly "you'd hate me..."

Milly shifted from her position. He smiled lay her down on the bed. Putting his forehead to hers, he felt her steady breathing.

"And I'd hate that"

**He is all she ever needs to live through her fears. He is her shield to protect her from the fears that ****surrounds her. **

**He is her protector from the chains of the past that binds her. **

**He is her savior from all the pain and sorrow that haunts her. **

**He is her fire, her light to guide her through the darkness. **

**Forever to burn for her...

* * *

Midnight kitten: Ok that's about it! The end! I am finished! **

Yzak: Thank goodness! Can I go now?

Midnight kitten: Um... after we move Dearka out of my room" (placing robe back on)

Yzak: What did you do to him anyway? I thought you did not want to do anything to meddle with your sister's love one?

Midnight kitten: But he was so cute! I couldn't resist! (stopped walking as Mid opened her robe, making Yzak blush)

Yzak: ahem So you did it with him?

(enter room, Dearka sleeping soundly on the couch)

Midnight kitten: You think so? I was thinking why don't we both try it?!

Yzak: No way! You are not going to put girly stuff on my face or nails! I don't like to look like a gigolo! MAKE-UP! NO WAY! GROSS!

Author: Do not get any green thoughts! I had to do something a while ago while you were reading! So I decided to put make-up on Dearka... he was more than willing... anyway... please review... thank you! Much appreciated!


End file.
